


asdfghjkl (Russian Translation)

by ThePeripheralLight



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, Drunk Texting, M/M, Texting, mentions of real people, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 07:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8570071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePeripheralLight/pseuds/ThePeripheralLight
Summary: Уильям Шерлок Скотт Холмс, если ты сейчас же не ответишь на чёртов звонок, клянусь каждому человеку на этой славной земле, я выслежу тебя и посажу под замок, и уж тогда-то мне точно не придётся думать, КОГДА ЖЕ ТЫ СОИЗВОЛИШЬ ОТВЕТИТЬ МНЕ. — МХ Или маленькая история о том, как однажды по воле случая Майкрофт Холмс начал переписываться с Грегори Лестрейдом.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [asdfghjkl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3945598) by [superangsty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/superangsty/pseuds/superangsty). 



> Перевод можно также прочесть на Книге Фанфиков: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4937035

Шерлок, ответь на звонок. Нам надо поговорить. — Майкрофт Холмс

Шерлок. — Майкрофт Холмс

Уильям Шерлок Скотт Холмс, если ты сейчас же не ответишь на чёртов звонок, клянусь каждому человеку на этой славной земле, я выслежу тебя и посажу под замок, и уж тогда-то мне точно не придётся думать, КОГДА ЖЕ ТЫ СОИЗВОЛИШЬ ОТВЕТИТЬ МНЕ. — МХ

**_Здравствуйте, мистер Холмс. Ваш идиот-брат забыл свой телефон в Новом Скотленд-Ярде. Думаю, сейчас он дома. Хотите, чтобы я созвонился с ним? — Детектив-инспектор Лестрейд_ **

Нет, детектив. Спасибо, не нужно. Всё в полном порядке. Дело не срочное. — Майкрофт Холмс

**_А по тому, как вы кричали, я бы предположил, что дело *было* всё-таки срочное. — Лестрейд_ **

Правда, ничего важного. Просто семейные дела, которые надо уладить. — Майкрофт Холмс

И я не «кричал». Я просто использовал прописные буквы, чтобы акцентировать внимание на важном моменте. — Майкрофт Холмс

****_Тогда ладно. Он как раз только что пришёл, так что до свидания, мистер Холмс. — Лестрейд_  
  
**_О чём ТЫ разговаривал с ЛЕСТРЕЙДОМ?! — ШХ_ **

**_И о чём это ты так сильно хотел со мной поговорить? — ШХ_ **

Я разговаривал с детективом-инспектором, потому что он оказался достаточно любезен, чтобы присмотреть за твоим телефоном во время твоего отсутствия. — Майкрофт Холмс

Мамочка хотела узнать, придёшь ли ты на ужин по случаю дня рождения нашего отца. — Майкрофт Холмс

**_Не смеши меня. Конечно, я не приду. — ШХ_ **

~~Ты разбиваешь им сердца, Шерлок. — Майкрофт Холмс~~ [СООБЩЕНИЕ УДАЛЕНО]

***

****  
_Мистер Холмс? Это Лестрейд. Надеюсь, вы не против, что я попросил Шерлока сообщить мне ваш номер?_  


Нисколько. Вам что-то нужно? — Майкрофт Холмс

 ** _Не совсем. Просто я давненько не видел, как вы околачиваетесь где-нибудь помимо мест преступлений._**

**_Не думаю, что вы захотите пропустить со мной по пинте, но всё-таки?.._ **

Приношу свои извинения, детектив, но в течение следующих нескольких недель меня не будет в стране. И я не пью пиво. — Майкрофт Холмс

**_Не берите в голову. Подозреваю, что увижу вас, когда вы вернётесь._ **

***

****  
_Твой брат — идиот. Можешь заехать за ним и подписать бумаги, чтобы я смог выпустить его из камеры?_  


Уже еду. — Майкрофт Холмс

**_И захвати с собой кофе. Я уже сутки как на ногах._ **

Я договорился о переносе твоих рабочих смен. Следующие два дня ты отдыхаешь. Пожалуйста, выспись. — Майкрофт Холмс

 ** _Ты не позволительно силён во всём, что касается получения личной пользы._**

**_Спасибо._**

Всё ради тебя, детектив. — Майкрофт Холмс

***

****  
_Почему ты подписываешь каждое своё сообщение полным именем?_  


Служит ли этот вопрос достижению ещё какой-нибудь цели, кроме той, по которой ты просто хочешь узнать о моих привычках при наборе сообщений? — Майкрофт Холмс

Разве по правилам не нужно подписывать каждое своё сообщение? — Майкрофт Холмс 

**_Нет, не нужно._**

О. Тогда я перестану. — МХ

**_Думаю, уж лучше так, чем никак._ **

***

****  
_Может, ты согласишься как-нибудь встретиться со мной и выпить по чашечке кофе?_  


В моём кабинете есть кофеварка. Зачем мне куда-то ходить, если я могу приготовить кофе прямо тут? — МХ

 ~~ ** _Вообще-то я позвал тебя на свидание, идиот._**~~ [СООБЩЕНИЕ УДАЛЕНО]

**_Действительно._ **

***

****  
_В кинотеатре показывают один новый фильм, и, похоже, довольно-таки интересный. Не хочешь сходить посмотреть?_  


Прости, Грегори, не могу. У меня много дел на работе. — МХ

И кстати, «один новый фильм» может подразумевать многое. Тебе следует выражаться менее расплывчато. — МХ

 ** _Не бери в голову._**

**_Ты разговаривал с Шерлоком в последнее время? Давненько я о нём ничего не слышал._ **

В данный момент он... «недоступен». Но я передам ему, что ты спрашивал о нём. Уверен, он это оценит. — МХ

 ** _Нет, не думаю._**

**_Пожалуй, я отправлю ему пару электронных писем с данными по мёртвым делам, пусть посмотрит._**

**_Мы же не хотим, чтобы он заскучал в больнице, верно?_ **

Раз тебе известно, где он находится, стоило ли спрашивать? — МХ

**_Просто было интересно, как ты отреагируешь._ **

***

Прости, Эдди. Я задержался на работе, всё из-за той шумихи, что Дэйв устроил на прошлой неделе. Ты не будешь против, если я перенесу наш ужин на час? — Майк

**_Ммм, Майк? Неправильный номер._ **

О. Прости, Грег. Как ты мог догадаться, это сообщение предназначалось другому человеку. — МХ

 ** _Очевидно._**

**_Так кто такой Эдди? Это твой парень?_ **

Не совсем. Нет. — МХ

**_Но в каком-то роде да?_ **

****_Эдди и Дэйв... какое забавное совпадение._  
  
**_Подожди-ка, ты же работаешь в правительстве._ **

**_О ГОСПОДИ._ **

**_О. ГОСПОДИ._ **

**_О Г О С П О Д И_**

Если ты планируешь и дальше оставаться на своей должности, советую тебе никому не рассказывать о том, что ты только что узнал. — МХ

 ** _Так ты... и Эдди... встречаетесь?_**

Я согласился сходить с ним на одно свидание. — МХ

Только бы моя мать, наконец, перестала докучать мне с моим семейным положением. — МХ

Уверяю тебя, между мной и Эдди ничего нет. — МХ

**_... но он гей, верно?_ **

Конечно, он гей. Ты когда-нибудь ВСТРЕЧАЛСЯ с мужчиной? — МХ

 ** _Внезапно целый мир возможностей открылся предо мной..._**

Пожалуйста, постарайся воздержаться от попыток соблазнить его. Он далеко не так интересен, как тебе может показаться. — МХ

***

****  
_ПооЧЕЕмУУууу я тееб не нравлус_  


 ** _Я всё перепробовал, но неееееененеедйертсйамееет, всё, что ты хочешь это тупООй мальчик Эдди_**

**_Я пригшал тебя на стоооооооколько свиданий_ **

**_Дже Джон знеат, что ты мне нравшся_ **

**_Кпыю шлтчсЯ:\вапу_ **

**_Я хчууу целовать тебя_ **

**_Все время_ **

**_Каждый раз, когда я вижу тебя_ **

**_Но я хчоу нето лько пцелуииии_ **

**_Хочу твою классную задницу_ **

**_нпшрущДЛТВАФРьое[й_ **

****_фкоев\оярап_  
  
**_Я люююююблююююю тебя  
_ **

***

****  
_Стоит ли надеяться, что ты ещё не видел ни одного моего сообщения из отправленных тебе прошлой ночью?_  


А тебе что, стало бы легче, если бы я сказал, что не представляю, о каких сообщениях идёт речь? — МХ

 ** _Тогда я бы понял, что это ложь._**

Прости. Но я всё видел. — МХ

Возможно, тебе следует отказаться от использования телефона в нетрезвом виде. — МХ

 ** _Если б я мог, Майк._**

…

Ты действительно это имел в виду? — МХ

Последнее, что ты вчера сказал. — МХ

 ** _Давай продолжим этот разговор, когда я протрезвею?_**

…

Открой дверь. — М

**_Ты принёс мне кофе и пончики._ **

Определённо. — М 

Нам что, действительно надо продолжать писать сообщения, даже сидя лицом к лицу? — М

**_Думаю, нет. Подай мне кофе._ **

И кстати. Я тоже тебя люблю. — М

**_Кфур:ваодащнегнри_ **

...

Каким бы заманчивым не был этот поцелуй, ты пролил кофе. Пожалуй, схожу и куплю нам ещё по стаканчику. — М


End file.
